As the Internet continues to grow in popularity, online collaborative tools have become a popular way to share media content amongst a plurality of viewers. Some examples of these tools include WEBEX and LIVE MEETING. In one common application, these tools are used to share a desktop of a single presenter to a plurality of viewers for sharing a slide-based presentation. The viewers may be permitted to assume control of the presentation to contribute content, and in doing they can also become presenters themselves. Becoming a presenter can include remotely controlling the previous presenter's machine, or can include the new presenter sharing their own desktop for other viewers to view, for example.